Flexures are utilized in micro electromechanical systems (MEMS) to movably support one member relative to another member. For example, flexures have been utilized to support micro mirrors of light modulators in various displays or projectors. The current flexure designs suffer from complex manufacturing and fatigue due to high internal strains and a limited range of stable motion.